Le proçès d'Hermione Granger
by Aurore Doudou
Summary: Hermione est mise en prison pour le crime de Drago Malefoy. Ses amis font tout pour la sortir de la et HArry va engager un avocat. Avocat qui fera plus que son travail.MISE A JOUR TOUS LES DIMANCHES!
1. Chapter 1

b Bonjour tout le monde, ceci est une fic de ma sœur qui est fini et entièrement en vers, cette fic comporte 6 chapitres.

Bonne Lecture,

Dede et Moi. /b 

Chapitre 1 : Avocat.

Je le vis arriver

Avec sa guelle d'ange enfariné

Il me salua

Puis à moi, se présenta.

Je ne devais pas être belle

Dans cette uniforme poubelle.

Mais que veux-t-on,

Quant on est en prison.

Un jour, les Aurors sont venus

Et m'ont prévenu

Que j'étais en état d'arrestation

Pour meurtre avec préméditation.

Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre

Et je l'ai ai suivi à leur demande

Mes amis étaient consternés

Et on tout fait pour me délivrer,

Seulement, je n'ai pas contestée,

Je n'ai pas plaidée

Et j'ai laissée,

La justice m'emprisonner.

Harry m'avait dépêché un avocat

Bien que je n'en voulais pas

Disant qu'il était important

Que je ne perde mon temps.

L'homme me posait des questions

J'y répondais sans attention

Il me demandait alors de me concentrer

Et je lui répliquais que je fessais ce que je voulais.

Il s'énerve et me dit :

Qu'il est là en ami,

Pour m'aider et me délivrer.

Seulement, il ne sait pas que c'est ce que je ne voulais.

Enfin, je payais

Pour ce que j'avais fait

Et quand on m'a désigné

Coupable acquiesçait.

Sans alibi et avec motif,

Puisque c'était mon pire ennemi

J'étais donc le parfait coupable,

De plus, je me mettais à table.

Mon avocat me suppliait

De dire la vérité,

De ne pas me laisser aller

Et qu'il voulait m'aider.

Et comme je lui répliquais

Que c'était la vérité

Il s'en alla brusquement

Me laissant seule avec l'agent.

Je n'ai toujours pas compris

Pourquoi il voulait le rouvrir,

Mais j'étais persuadée

Qu'Harry ne laisserait pas tomber.

De retour dans la cellule,

Je vis une libellule,

Symbole d'espoir

Que je ne voulais croire.

L'homme revient le lendemain,

Et m'exposa son butin

Me disant que si je voulais être libérait,

Je devais dire la vérité.

Alors comme je l'envoyais balader,

Une fois de plus il me supplia de livré la vérité,

Mais face à mon mutisme,

Je l'ébranler plus qu'un séisme.

b Suite Dimanche prochain. /b 


	2. 2: Avocat

b Bonjour tout le monde, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture /b 

Chapitre 2 : Procès.

Je me retrouve encore devant les jurés,

Et a côté de cet avocat enfariné,

Au procureur satisfait,

Et a un juge droit comme un piqué.

On m'appelle à la barre,

Pour ma déclaration des faits,

J'en avais marre,

Et je révélé tout ce que j'avais fait

Que je le haïssais,

Que sur les nerfs il me tapait,

Que plus d'une fois j'ai voulu le tuer,

Et que ce soir là je l'ai exécuté.

Mon avocat a secoué la tête,

Montrant son accablement,

Que j'étais la fille la plus bête,

Et que mes mensonges étaient alarmants.

Pourquoi mentir alors que toutes les preuves son contre vous ?

Que vous souhaiter en terminer ?

Alors quel meilleur moyen pour vous

Que de mentir devant cette assemblée !

Rien n'était plus facile !

Puisque toutes les preuves sont contre moi,

Et que je ne bouge d'un cil,

Ma déclaration d'il y a 13 mois.

Mes amis étaient bien sur présents,

M'ont dit innocente,

Bien qu'ils voyaient,

Que jamais je n'en démordrai.

Parce qu'ils me connaissaient,

Et savait que j'avais ce que je voulais,

Et que si je voulais être enfermée,

Je le serais.

Mon avocat fut bon,

Aussi l'adversaire tenu bon,

Et à la fin de la séance

Il m'avoua que j'avais peu de chance.

Quand il vit mon sourire satisfait,

Il m'attrapa et me secoua comme un vulgaire pommier,

Disant que j'étais,

La fille la plus têtue et folle qu'il connaissait.

Puis soudain il lâcha me mains,

S'excusant avec embarras,

Mais moi, je ne lui dis rien,

Alors il s'en alla.

Pourquoi j'ai eu si chaud quand il m'a attrapé ?

Pourquoi j'ai eu l'estomac bas ?

Et quand il me lâcha,

La chaleur s'en alla ?

Le lendemain, le procès recommença,

De la part de mon avocat aucune allusion,

A la petite altercation,

Ça me peina.

Après les témoins a décharge,

Ceux a charge.

Pékinois m'enfonça.

Et tout bas je la remercia.

Je ne voulais pas sortir,

Et quand mes amis auront compris,

Je serais déjà au Paradis.

Car pour eux je n'ai commis aucun crime.

La journée fut éprouvante,

J'eus le droit à un restaurant,

Entourée de deux Hommes,

Qui ne mangèrent qu'une pomme.

Mon avocat déclara tout bas,

Que le procès s'annonçait mal,

Et que si je continuai à faire ça,

Il ne pourrait plus rien pour moi.

Ce à quoi je lui répondis alors,

Que je m'en fichais

Et que je ne roulais sur l'or,

Et qu'il pouvait s'en aller.

Il me répliqua que la question était réglée,

Qu'il ne le faisait pour l'argent

Mais parce qu'il me croyait innocent,

Et que mon attitude l'exaspérait.

Aux hommes, cinq minutes, il demanda,

Dès qu'ils s'en allèrent

Me traita de cachotière

Plus puissante que la mort-aux-rats.

Je lui répliqua,

Que j'avais des droits,

Et que je dois

Rester là bas.

Après un court silence il me questionna :

Me demandant pourquoi,

Je faisais tout pour rester dans ce sordide endroit,

Dans cette cage à lions.

Je lui répondis

Qu'il n'avait pas à le savoir

Que c'était ma vie

Et que je ne le faisais par gloire.

Alors il répliqua agacé,

Qu'il voulait m'innocenté ;

Qu'il fallait dire la VERITE !

Sans rien inventé.

Seulement je me levai,

Et de lui je m'approcha,

Et à l'oreille lui glissa,

Que je désirais tout sauf ça.

Le procès repris,

Mais l'avocat ne m'écouta pas.

A m'innocenter il s'acharna,

Demanda à réfléchir au jury.

Après deux semaines comme ça,

Le jury délibéra,

Et coupable me nomma,

Pour la seconde fois.

Immédiatement mes amis arrivèrent,

Promirent de tout faire,

Pour me sortir de là,

Bien que de les dissuadèrent j'essaya.

Mon avocat me demanda cinq minutes,

Et dis d'un ton brut,

Que je ne m'en sortirai pas,

Que j'étais avec quelqu'un ce soir là.

Qu'il le savait, le sentais,

Et qu'il le découvrirait

Et redemandant un procès,

Me ferait disculper.

Je lui souris alors,

Et le regarda droit dans ses yeux d'or,

Lui dit qu'il avait un cœur en or,

Mais que jamais je ne reverrai le dehors.

Les mains il me prit,

Et me dis d'un ton enroué

Qu'il ferait tout pour me délivré,

Sur lui il me le promis.

Puis nos regards se croisèrent,

Nos bouches se cherchèrent,

Ses mains me touchèrent,

Et ma taille enlaça.

Cependant je rompis le charme,

En lui demandant d'un ton calme,

Que je ne pouvais,

Et qu'à l' avenir je l'éviterai

Qu'à Harry je demanderai,

Un autre avocat de me trouver

Mais plus tard j'appris avec bonheur,

Qu'il continuait son œuvre.

b Suite dimanche prochain /b 


	3. 3 : Prison

g Bonjour tout le monde, l'auteur n'a pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews de cette fic là par manque de temps, mais elle le fera la semaine prochaine.

Bonne Lecture. /g 

Chapitre 3 : Prison.

Je refis donc 5 ans de prison,

Avant que mon avocat trouve une raison,

Car il perdit courage,

Dans la fleur de l'âge.

Ce fut 5 ans tristes,

Et sordide,

Où mes seules occupations

Furent lire et la télévision.

Mais je ne me plaignais pas,

C'était tou ce que je désirai

Hormis la présence de mon avocat,

Qui terriblement me manquait.

Souvent il m'arrivait de penser à lui,

Et aux soucis que je lui causais,

Au fait de l'avoir renvoyer,

Et de ne plus jamais être auprès de lui.

Les visites de mes amis,

Rendait un peu de vie,

A ce lieu où je m'ennui,

Mais où je paye le prix.

Même ici je suis Miss-Je-Sais-Tout,

Rat de bibliothèque,

Maître de la Pastèque,

Et dompteur de hiboux.

Les femmes me haïssent

Les hommes me violent

Mais je reste muette

Payant en silence, le prix de mon péché.

N'ayant aucuns amis,

Passant de lit en lit,

Mon corps plein de marques,

Me rappelle la terrible arnaque.

A 20 sur moi pour me tabasser,

A 15 pour m'abuser,

Jamais ils n'ont vu une seule larme

Ou un quelconque signal d'alarme.

La prison et le meilleur lieu,

Pur rappelé à Dieu,

Que je n'étais pas celle qu'il croyait,

Et que je pouvais moi-même payait mes forfaits.

Mais même avec ça je suis heureuse,

Car j'ai la punition désirée.

Car même en passant par la Meuse,

Jamais je n'aurais pu leur avouer.

5 ans. Jour pour jour,

Depuis mon 2ème emprisonnement,

Et aujourd'hui mes amis m'ont jouait un tour,

Digne des plus grands.

Ginny et Harry,

Attendais un enfant chérie,

Ron et Lavande,

Une jolie bande.

Heureuse pour eux,

Je les ai félicités

Et me retenais

De demander des nouvelles de mon amoureux.

Seulement deux semaines plus tard,

J'appris qu'il avait un avatar,

Que le procès se rouvrait,

Et que de nouveau à la barre on m'appeler.

Alors tout espoir n'était pas vain,

J'allais peut être le revoir,

Sachant que j'étais entre de bonne main

Je gardais espoir.

Seulement je priai,

Pour que je ne sorte jamais,

De ce lieu malfamé

Où en sureté je purge mon pêché.

g Suite dimanche Prochain /g 


	4. 4: Victoire

center b Bonjour tous le monde,

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'avais oubliée cette fic, pourtant elle est finit, je vous souhaite de passer de Bonne Fêtes !

Bonne Lecture ! /b /center 

Chapitre 4: Victoire.

Un autre procès recommençait,

Et mon cœur était divisé

Heureuse de le revoir enfin

Désireuse de purger ma peine jusqu'à la fin.

Il m'avait raconté avec un sourire chaleureux,

Qu'il allait enfin pouvoir me sortir de ce sordide lieu,

Grâce à un témoin

Qui avait tout son poids.

J'étais effrayée.

Ainsi, il l'avait retrouvait,

Et j'allais donc échapper

A l'enfer dans lequel je m'étais enfermée.

Les témoins revinrent à la barre,

Ce que je pouvais en avoir marre,

D'entendre les mêmes dépositions,

Mots pour mots.

Puis, il le fit entrer,

Et j'ai crue que j'aillais étouffer.

Mon avocat avait dit la vérité,

Il l'avait retrouvé.

Comment ne pas le reconnaitre ?

C'est lui qui m'a fait naitre,

Et c'est d'une voix grave qu'il déclara,

Que mes propos étaient a mettre dans un débarras.

Car c'est sereinement qu'il affirma,

Que j'étais avec lui ce soir là,

Que je lui racontais ma vie,

Ainsi que tout mes soucis.

Mon avocat me regarda,

Et heureux me souria,

C'était un sourire digne d'Apollon

Et il me fit sortir de mes gonds.

Comment avait-il pu,

Retrouver la trace de mon père ?

Exilé d'Angleterre

Dans des terres inconnus ?

A la barre il jurait,

Que toute sa déclaration,

Etait pure vérité,

Qu'il ne voulait pas me voire en prison.

Après délibération,

Le jury me nomma non coupable

Moi, la jeune fille près de la table

En s'excusant de ces années de prison.

Mon cher avocat,

Me prit dans ses bras,

Et sous les regards de mes amis,

M'embrassa tout de suite.

Inconsciemment, à se baiser, je répondis

Enfonçant mes doigts dans ses cheveux

Tandis que lui,

Me faisait monter aux cieux.

Toutefois, il fallut reprendre souffle.

Et sans qu'il me touche,

Je lui déclarai froidement,

Qu'il ne pouvait être mon amant.

Mes amis me regardèrent,

Comme si j'étais tombée par terre.

Comment le refuser lui,

A qui on doit la vie ?

Alors, mon père s'avança

Et demanda à me parler.

Dès qu'ils s'en furent allés.

Comme par le passé, il m'appela.

Bouton d'or, que fais-tu ?

Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est féru ?

Qu'il t'aime pour de bon ?

Pas comme le faux-jeton ?

Je lui répliquais,

Que ma vie privée m'importait,

Mais avant que j'aie pu continuer,

Il avait attaqué.

Si c'est à cause de ce que tu as fait,

Je te le pardonne même si je l'ignore,

Car bouton d'or,

Tu mérites d'être aimée.

Et rien que tu puisses faire,

Ne pourra racheter,

Le pécher que tu dis avoir commis,

Et dont personne ne connait…

C'est les larmes aux yeux,

Que je le lui confia,

Avec beaucoup d'embarras,

Le terrible aveu.

Ce pour quoi je m'étais auto-persécutée,

C'était d'avoir perdue ma virginité,

Au cours d'un jeu plein de débilité,

Avec un homme plus âgé.

C'est alors que je m'enfuie,

Voyant que mon père avait pâli,

Je bousculai Harry,

Qui ne put me retenir.

Sorti de l'enfer,

JE me dirigeai avec une volonté de fer,

Vers celle a qui je pouvais me confier,

Celle qui m'avait toujours aidée.

J'allai donc chez ma meilleure amie,

Dont personne ne connaissait l'adresse,

Elle était pleine de tendresse,

Ma petite Nono chérie.

Je lui racontai le tout,

Autour d'un feu flamboyant,

Elle me dit d'une voix douce,

Que je me cachai du présent.

Elle me garda chez elle,

Qu'elle était grande ma gazelle.

Je la remerciais,

Tout le temps au cours de toutes ses années de son hospitalité.

Elle me répondit,

C'est normal entre amie.

Je souris,

A ma petite Nono chérie.

b N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions. /b 


End file.
